Celos
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: Nico no necesitaba un cupido que lo ayudara, bastaba con las hijas de Afrodita. Solangelo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Esta historia participa en el Reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

 **Advertencias:** Posibles clichés.

 **N/A:** La historia ocurre después de La sangre del Olimpo.

* * *

Para los demás semidioses lo único que hacia la cabaña de Afrodita era arreglarse y lucir bien, lo que no sabían era que, en secreto, tenían un pasatiempo: les encantaba emparejar a los campistas entre sí. Incluso apostaban si estos empezaban a salir o no. Como hijas e hijos de la diosa del amor podían sentir cuando algo ocurría entre dos personas y podían sacar mucho provecho de eso.

La última apuesta fue con Piper y Jason, la gran mayoría apostó que empezarían a salir mientras que una minoría (especialmente Drew) apostó que no. Luego de derrotar a Gaia y que todo volviera a la normalidad, el resultado se reveló al verlos caminar de la mano. Ni mencionar la reacción de Drew al enterarse.

Ahora un grupo de hijas de Afrodita descansaba a la orilla del lago después de un largo día. Mientras una de sus hermanas le trenzaba el cabello, Lacy se dedicó a pasear su vista por el campamento. Todavía estaban arreglando los daños de la batalla. Era un trabajo muy duro y agotador, por eso sus hermanas y ella se tomaban un merecido descanso. Su mirada se posó en Nico di Angelo, cuyo aspecto mejoró bastante desde que volvió al campamento, su piel comenzó a adquirir ese tono oscuro de antes y se le notaba más feliz. De pronto Will Solace se le acercó y ambos se sentaron a conversar.

Lacy se golpeó mentalmente, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Chicas —les llamó — ¿Alguna vez tuvimos una pareja de semidioses gay en el campamento?

—Em, no que yo sepa— le contestó Ariana terminando de trenzar su cabello. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Creo que finalmente tenemos una.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que aprovecharon para juntarse en la mesa a la hora de la cena y conversar lo que habían descubierto esa tarde.

—¿Están completamente seguras? — preguntó una de ellas.

—Por milésima vez, sí. Sólo míralos — señaló la mesa donde estaban Nico, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth y, por supuesto, Will. Este último estaba sentado frente al hijo de Hades y decía cosas que hacían a Nico reír. Nico. Riendo. Esa sí que era una sorpresa para las chicas que jamas lo habían visto reír. Se veía distinto, más guapo incluso. Ademas había _algo_ , una chispa entre esos dos que a los ojos de los demás pasaría desapercibido.

—Sigo sin creerlo...

—Créelo —miró a todas las que estaban en la mesa. — Ya saben lo que significa — ante esto asintieron. Sacó una hoja de papel dispuesta a anotar— Yo digo que en una semana Will le pedirá salir...¿y tú Haley?

Antes que esta pudiera contestar, Lacy dijo: —Oigan, lo estuve pensando y no creo que ninguno de el siguiente paso.—Todas la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Nico no parece ser de esos que toman la iniciativa. Es muy reservado— aparte de sus amigos Nico no solía conversar con los demás. — Y Will no es bueno conquistando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirió Ariana.

—Por esa vez que coqueteó contigo y no funcionó.

—¿Lo hizo? — comenzó a recordar esa vez que Will se le acercó para hablarle y dijo chistes sin gracia y cosas sin sentido.— _Dioses_ , es un desastre — murmuró cubriéndose la cara.

—Es obvio que necesitan de nuestra ayuda. El verano está por terminar y no creo que esto sólo sea un romance de verano. ¿Quién mejor que nosotras para ayudar?

Entusiasmadas se dispusieron a crear planes e ideas que los ayudara a dar el siguiente paso.

— ¿Y si los dejamos encerrados hasta que confiesen sus sentimientos? — preguntó una a lo que las demás negaron. De esa forma no aseguraban nada, aparte de que se meterían en líos.

— Podríamos dejarle una carta de amor...— murmuró Lacy.

—¿Quién hace eso hoy en día? — gruñó Drew quien, a pesar de no ser parte, daba su opinión.

—¡Usemos la táctica de los celos! — saltó alguien, las demás asintieron. La idea era vieja y gastada, pero sorprendentemente efectiva si se usaba bien. Tenían que buscar a alguien para que coquetee con Nico y así poner celoso a Will. Que alguien mostrara interés en el moreno era raro y podían aprovecharlo.

¿Pero quien iba a coquetear con él?

—¿A quién se lo pedimos?— como si Afrodita hubiera escuchado (y seguramente lo hacía), Lacy logró visualizar a su hermano que volvía de dejar la ofrenda a los dioses. Un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

—¡Mitchell!— cuando el mencionado se volteó, empezó a rezarle a los dioses. Las sonrisas en las caras de sus hermanas no podían significar _nada_ bueno. — Necesitamos un _favorcito_ — dijeron al unísono con voz melosa.

Tragó saliva, que Zeus lo ayude.

* * *

Al otro día el plan estaba listo.

Luego del entrenamiento Mitchell se dirigió a las duchas. Mientras se lavaba el cabello repasó el plan en su cabeza, aunque este era simple. Tenia que detener a Nico que, como de costumbre iba a ayudar en la enfermería, coquetear y asegurarse de que Will los viera para que los celos hicieran su trabajo.

Cuando sus hermanas le contaron sobre su "descubrimiento", no se sorprendió. Sinceramente ya había sospechado algo desde hace tiempo. El italiano pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería aunque no hiciera nada. Pero a Mitchell no le interesaban las apuestas ni saber quien salía con quien.

Estaba muy nervioso, por tres razones. Primero por que de sus hermanos nunca fue el mejor conquistando; segundo era con otro chico, no tenía nada en contra pero no estaba acostumbrado y por ultimo, ¡era con un hijo de Hades, el señor del Inframundo! ¡¿Y si ordenaba a los cadáveres que lo atacaran?! _Dioses_ que no fuera así.

Al ver que llegó al punto acordado se quedó esperando al moreno. Mientras esperaba no pudo evitar notar que uno de los arbustos cercanos se movía. Se golpeó la frente, si sus hermanas iban a espiar, que por lo menos disimularan. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando los Stoley saltaron del arbusto asustando a un campista que pasaba por ahí para luego escapar riendo.

Una risa escapó de sus labios pero se puso nervioso nuevamente cuando vio a di Angelo, quien llegaba puntualmente a la enfermería.

Reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía -que era poco- se acercó "casualmente" para entablar una conversación con él.

—Nico, ¿verdad? — se acercó esperando que su sonrisa nerviosa no lo asustara.— Seguramente no me conoces, me llamo Mitchell.

Nico levantó una ceja receloso, estiró su mano para estrechársela sólo que el otro chico se acercó y le besó.

Bueno en realidad, sólo rozó ambas mejillas, ni siquiera fue un beso, pero el contacto tan familiar fue suficiente para dejar al moreno pasmado.

—¿Así es como se saludan en Italia, no?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Se suponía que tenia que ser _sutil_ , y ¡eso no fue para nada sutil! Ya se veía siendo arrastrado por los esqueletos hasta el inframundo. ¡¿Por que lo mandaron a él?! Por que era el más sumiso y manipulable, claro.

Dejó de reprocharse mentalmente para concentrar su atención en Nico que estaba rojo.

—S-si, así es —contestó bajito.

Podría haberle gritado por acercarse tanto sin su permiso, podría haber invocado a los muertos con la intención de asustarlo y que dejara de molestarlo. En cambio bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

No es que Mitchell fuera ultra mega hermoso, no era un adonis con facciones perfectas y ojos deslumbrantes. Pero había algo en él que hacia que su apariencia pareciera la mas bonita que hubiera visto en su vida y se puso nervioso.

—Lo siento, no pensé que no te molestaría...

—No, está bien, es sólo... que me acostumbre a saludar como lo hacen aquí— aliviado Mitchell siguió con el plan un poco mas tranquilo esperando que Will apareciera.

Lo que no sabía era que el hijo de Apolo estaba detrás de la ventana en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Como todas las tardes, Will esperó a Nico para abrirle la puerta y regañarle por llegar tarde -aunque este no tuviera un horario-, algo que se había convertido en parte de su rutina pero cuando vio a ese chico acercándose y _besándolo_ se quedó en su lugar estático.

No le sorprendía que alguien quisiera coquetear con Nico, después de todo era el semidiós más valiente y leal que había conocido.

Will suspiró derrotado. No tenía porque ponerse así...

Miró a Nico que seguía conversando tranquilamente con ese chico. ¿De que cabaña era? ¿De Hermes? No. ¿Hefesto? Tampoco. Se quedó un rato intentando hacer memoria.

 _Afrodita._ Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Espero no interrumpir — exclamó Will al abrir la puerta llamando la atención de los dos chicos.— Nico llegas tarde — dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no parecía decirlo en broma lo cual extrañó a Nico.

— Ya voy — un poco confundido se volteó hacia Mitchell quien temblaba por la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Will. — Nos vemos — lo saludó antes de entrar a la cabaña.

El lugar estaba fresco gracias a los aires acondicionados. Dándole un pequeño escalofrío.

— Acomoda esas vendas de ahí — señaló Will y se dispuso a acomodar la medicinas del otro estante, dándole la espalda.

Estuvieron aproximadamente diez minutos en silencio. Nico habría iniciado una conversación, pero no servía para esas cosas. Will siempre tenía algo para decir, aunque fuera ridículo.

Cuando terminaron Will seguía de espaldas.

— Dime que te pasa Solace. — Ese comportamiento no era normal en el rubio. Le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara, si tenía que decirle algo que fuera de frente.

— Nada — desvió la mirada enfureciendo más a Nico.

— Algo pasa y vas a decirme qué es. — Insistió sujetándolo del antebrazo.

El rubio se zafó del agarre.

— Creí que eramos amigos. — Nico lo miró confundido. ¿De que carajos estaba hablando? — Pensé que si salías alguien ibas a decírmelo.

 _¿Es en serio?_

— ¿Hablas de Mitchell? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

— Entonces un extraño viene de la nada, te besa y tu no haces nada.

— ¡Fue un beso en la mejilla! Sabías que en algunos países es común saludar así, ¿no? — le preguntó un poco harto de toda esa conversación sin sentido. Will avergonzado soltó un pequeño _no_ en respuesta.

— ¿Significa que puedo saludarte así? — Nico rodó los ojos.

— Haz lo que quieras — exclamó mirando hacia la ventana. El sol había bajado y las luces estaban prendidas, en un rato llamarían para cenar. — Deberíamos irnos. — De pronto sintió a Will abrazándolo, no de una forma brusca, sino que le rodeó lentamente la cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. El hijo de Apolo sabía que Nico podía ponerse nervioso cuando lo tocaban de repente.

— Tu me dirías si alguien te gusta, ¿verdad? — preguntó con su mentón aún apoyado en su hombro. El moreno asintió. El perfurme de Will lo embriagó y sintió sus mejillas arder, estaban muy cerca y extrañamente no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba. — Sabes, hay alguien que me gusta —pronunció bajito. Nico tragó saliva. — Y a veces me pongo celoso sin razón alguna por él...— rió suavemente.

—Will...— este se acercó a su boca mirándolo con sus ojos azules. Su cálido aliento chocó contra su mejilla y luego contra sus labios que empezó a besar con suavidad, sin prisas, disfrutando del contacto. Las cálidas manos acunaron su cara.

Cuando se separaron apoyaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos. Negro y azul. Oscuridad y luz.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Nico, junto a sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos enternecidos, Will no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida.

— Nico di Angelo, ¿quieres ser mi novio? — preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Nico dejó salir una carcajada de pura felicidad.

— Eso sonó muy cursi, Solace. — El aludido infló los mofletes. Aún riéndose Nico le sostuvo la cara para darle un beso que Will aceptó gustoso. — Vamos es hora de la cena.

Will tomó la mano de Nico, quien iba negarse inseguro de que la gente lo viera juntos, pero recordó lo que le dijo Jason. _Tenía que hacerlo_. Tomó aire y se dejó llevar.

* * *

— ¡Ahí están!

Apenas llegaron se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y vítores. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos haciendo que el hijo de Hades quisiera viajar por las sombras. La mesa de Afrodita era la causante de todo ese ruido. Se abrazaban entre ellos, chocaban los cincos por el trabajo bien hecho e incluso hubo una semidiosa que se sacó una lágrima de felicidad. El resto de los campistas le siguieron el juego a pesar de que la mayoría no sabia que festejaban. A medida que la nueva parejita se acercaba se fueron dando cuenta.

Cuando Nico miró la mesa de sus amigos, pudo ver a Hazel en shock, pobrecita durante todos esos años se perdió muchas cosas, Frank y Piper aplaudían con una pequeña sonrisa a pedido de Jason, quien sonreía como si fuera un padre orgulloso al igual que Annabeth, Percy estaba serio.

— Asi que este es tu tipo — señaló a Will apenas llegaron a la mesa. Annabeth le dio un codazo. El hijo de Apolo soltó una risa, Nico rodó los ojos.

Luego de que la mesa de Afrodita se calmara, la cena continuó como siempre. Mientras Quirón hablaba, Nico y Will tenían sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa.

Un trabajo bien hecho por la cabaña de la diosa del amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ ¡Saludos!


End file.
